Her Reasons
by AwesomeNess123
Summary: Her reasons were simple. She wasn't wanted, she was 'weak'. So she would prove them wrong. It doesn't matter who she had to step on or if she hurts herself in the process. Pre/Non-Massacre


Her Reasons

Why?

Weak. They always seem to say that to her even when she has done something good.' Oh you just saved my ass by killing that guy? Well you could have been faster.'

It was unnerving how little she meant to her team. She was never understood. How on earth was she supposed to improve and be successful if she wasn't given the time of day by her teacher?

The whole village knew her but not in the way she wanted. Her team badmouthed her. Well only two of them but it didn't matter. Their words had quickly spread around and were absorbed and now she couldn't get that image of her out of their minds.

She wondered idly if her upbringing could have anything to do with their judgments. She wasn't from a shinobi family instead her parents were civilians. She doesn't remember what she did to convince her parents to let her go to train and become a ninja but she does remember why she started.

She was 'in love' with a boy she saw at the park one day. He had a round cherub face and dark eyes and hair. Sasuke Uchiha, she had finally said hi to him and while at first he was quiet and reluctant to play with her, he finally gave in. after that day she never saw him again but she remembered him saying that in a few years he was going to be a ninja in training.

That's why she wanted to be a ninja. Heh, how idiotic can one be?

She didn't realize until her second year in the Academy that he wasn't the same. Sasuke never played with her, never talked to her, and never smiled at her. And because she was of a civilian family she didn't know any of the other children and she struggled with friends.

Struggled isn't the best way to describe it, for she never had any friends to struggle with. None. Well Ino, but one week isn't _really _a friendship.

She was made fun of for her hair, it was pink, her eyes, they were green, and her forehead, unfortunately it was big. Things she couldn't change even if she wanted to. So what did she do?

She sank into herself. Never spoke unless spoken to. Never told on people when they beat her up. Tried to not cry, but that never really worked. No matter how she tried the tears always came out.

Because she had no friends she had more time to study and get ahead in her classes at the academy. By the time she had to take the genin exam she passed with the only perfect score. Of course all that did was add fuel to the fire and the kids hated her more.

When she was finally put on her team she was surprised to be on the one with Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto Uzamaki. He was also shunned but even he had friends and while he didn't bully her he didn't really try to help either. Of course that wasn't his fault and she understood that.

Now, because she was always alone she got a bit….. antisocial and was quick to anger.

She looked as emotionless as an Uchiha and just as silent. She desperately lacked in her skills and ability though and she had hoped that with her new teacher and team she would get the proper training she needed to thrive.

That was not the case she soon learned as she was pushed to the back. Always called annoying and a nuisance. She got tired of it and wanted to be better and stronger. And soon she could feel something bubbling up in her and at first she couldn't decipher what it was and then one day after another failed training session she knew.

Hate.

She literally hated her team with a passion. And that was the day she made the decision. She was going to beat them all. She was going to do whatever it took to be at the top. She didn't care who she had to step on to get there, she was going to do it.

First she would have to find an actual sensei that would push her to improve. She would find the hardest jutsus and perfect them. Even if they were forbidden. She didn't care anymore.

She actually hoped she would get put up against someone from her team just so she could pummel them into the freaking ground. She had 7 months until then and she was going to surpass them. Even if to do it she had to exaust her chakra every. Single. Day.

She was going to push herself past all of the limitations put on her. As she thought about this while sitting in her room, she adapted a sinister smile on her face. It was not something you should see on any tweleve year olds face and it looked wrong. Twisted with malice dripping from her cold green eyes was hard to look at.

Her pink hair fluttered in the breeze coming through her window and she started to chuckle. It was a low and insane chuckled. She sounded demented and sick. Her laugh scared herself and she snapped out of it.

As she gazed in the mirror she hated her image. She hated everything about herself. She had to throw a sheet over the mirror, she couldn't stand to look at herself anymore. She had a bad habit, but it had helped her keep her emotions at bay and no one had ever caufgt her. And she wondered as she fingered the razor if she would be able to hide it through her new plans. She drifted off to sleep with onlt one thought.

Sakura Haruno, ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves was going to show them. She was going to show the world just how good she could be.

And that is the end of this chapter my friends. As of this moment I honestly don't know what pairing this is going to be which is why I would love it if you could go vote on the poll on my profile!

Thank you guys so much for reading and please let me know if you would like for this to be continued.


End file.
